sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gamzee Makara
Personality In canon, Gamzee eventually shows another personality (or, perhaps, even two other personalities) that surface after a series of events. In order to keep his other personality under control he has to constantly take any potion that will numb his mind (akin to the sopor slime of his canon, which is normally used to help trolls sleep and isn't meant to be eaten), almost like getting him high - another basis from canon. I'll be describing both personalities in this section, and, for sake of convenience, will be referring to his numbed or drugged state as high. Normal Gamzee Gamzee is, when high, extremely laid back and calm. His lusus (guardian) was never around enough to teach him not to eat the sopor slime, and he spends his time baking it into pies and eating it against the advice of his friends. He's grown up in a society that immediately demands its children to complete a series of tasks and fight their way to the surface of the planet, and is no stranger to sudden and unbelievable violence, but, unlike the others of his society, he's content to live and let live. Gamzee doesn't connive or backstab - he believes that life is beautiful and having friends is amazing, and does things his own way. Gamzee is a troll all his own. He doesn't react to anything else the way the rest of the trolls do. His lusus was never around, but he greatly loves "the old goat", as he calls him, and is grateful for all of his guardian's care and love. He seems to have a different relationship with his lusus than the other trolls. He doesn't need to constantly take care of the beast and his lusus is away enough that it's possible he doesn't need him for protection, either, but he'll still take the time to speak with him, telling his friends "you know how it is with family". Even though Gamzee is considered almost royalty, thanks to his blood colour - for trolls all have different coloured-blood, which relates to their caste system, the hemospectrum. Gamzee's the highest colour of blood seen on the land, the only two colours above him being sea-dwellers - he never shows it. He doesn't, like the rest of the higher castes, wear any jewelry, and he never holds his blood colour over his friends' heads. He doesn't seem to acknowledge it at all unless someone else brings it up in conversation. He's got an amazingly neutral personality. He seems content to roll with everything, no matter what's happening, unless one of his friends is in danger. His best friend is Karkat , easily one of the most cantankerous of the 11 other trolls, and though Karkat constantly berates him with slews of insults and obscenities, he still considers their relationship close. He and Karkat are seen in canon together in Gamzee's game-construct world, meaning Karkat purposely sought him out, so it must be getting him somewhere. He's also seen giving relationship (no matter how inane) to Eridan and he tries to boss Equius around on the troll's orders, though he's not very good at it. His heart's definitely in the right place, he just.. has a very interesting outlook on the world. Gamzee, in canon, belongs to a cult that believes eventually the Mirthful Messiahs will rise up, and he is constantly, almost obsessively, insisting that miracles will happen, are happening, and will forever happen. He explains everything with miracles, from computers to the fizz in soda, and doesn't particularly like being "spoiled" for what the real explanations might be (even though he won't get very angry for very long, thanks to his extremely laid-back demeanor). He's a bit of a blunderer. Unlike the other trolls, he's okay with a hugpile now and again. He'll lay around in the middle of everything or create huge horn piles in the middle of a room to lay in. He's open for talking about feelings. He's long and gangly and hangs over things, and sometimes falls over or can't be arsed to move. He stares at the ocean and gets lost in the waves. He's a little bit clumsy. Gamzee's other personality, however, is almost a complete mirror of the troll. Other Gamzee When sober, Gamzee is, in short, absolutely fucking terrifying. He's ruthless and cold, absolutely cruel, and without a doubt a stone-cold killer. Gamzee naturally is a skilled and even awe-inspiring fighter, said to have done the most damage to the big baddie of Sgrub by Karkat in canon, but when he comes off the sopor slime his abilities sky-rocket. Unlike the other trolls, his strife specibus (weapon specialty) changes to "jesterkind", with the overall blanket ability to use any weapon in any way (such as using the string of a bow to suffocate someone to death). Once sober, the hemospectrum suddenly becomes Gamzee's main concern. He's consistently interested in destroying the lesser castes, especially if they don't immediately obey his every command. He uses slurs like trashblood or peasantblood, insulting the other trolls' blood colour, and refers to himself as a Subjugglator, an ancient status of trolls concerned with keeping the peace through caste slaughter. He has no problem killing his friends in cold blood, and is preoccupied with scaring Karkat through text, insisting that he can now see the light without the sopor slime rotting him. He's fast, sure of himself, a decent climber, and most certainly balanced on his fear. He's without fear, and he never hesitates. Sober, Gamzee has no friends - he is his only friend. He is the only person that matters. He's the one who has to balance the world, and as brutally as possible. He's absolutely convinced that he's in the right, and he will bring about the motherfucking Dark Carnival in his own way. There is no way to talk him out of his murderlust. (In the game, however, Karkat will be responsible for keeping him sane as best he can, especially as his personality gets out of control.) Background Gamzee Makara was born to two very rich purebloods with an extreme prejudice towards any lower blood statuses in existence, but he never really knew them very well. Early in his life they were both killed in an accident, one he never really learned the specifics of, and after a few months of being bounced around family members, he was finally settled with his old and caring grandfather. Boy and grandfather lived together very peacefully for the first few years, but after a while Gamzee started to show a very violent demeanor, which worried his grandfather. The man, a very skilled researcher, began to pore over books about multiple personalities and potions for suppressing. He finally came upon a cure, however temporary - by brewing and watering down certain potions, he could keep Gamzee in a laid-back state that kept his violent side at bay. It wasn't by any means a reliable fix, since he was constantly kept away from the house at work, but it was the best he could do outside of searching for outside help - and old caste reactions kept him from trusting anyone under pureblood status to look at his beloved grandson. His grandfather was loving and doting, giving the boy all he needed to be comfortable and never mistreating Gamzee, but he tended to be away for long periods of time doing work for the Ministry of Magic, work that Gamzee was never really told about at length. That suited Gamzee just fine, though it made it difficult for him to maintain a careful grasp on his personalities. As he grew older, his grandfather realized that Gamzee wasn't fully aware of the duality within him, and would black out periodically and forget everything the other personality did. Several maids were lost this way, everything hidden and hush-hushed away, before Gamzee's grandfather realized there was no cure for Gamzee's duality - only prevention. Gamzee grew up alone, mostly, and learned to take care of himself through boredly reading cookbooks and the like in the library of their small and cozy home - for no matter how rich his grandfather was, once his grandmother had died he'd had no reason to have any form of overly large house - and wasn't accustomed to interaction with other people. Gamzee also grew up fast, reaching 5'6" at the age of 11 and puberty at an oddly advanced age - not too out of place, but enough so to be a tall and gangly boy throughout his youth. Without a constant guiding hand, Gamzee was free to do his own thing, and started to garden and experiment with things around the house. He wasn't the best chef, but he was happy enough with what he had, and he never once blamed his grandfather for being absent. He believed that doing what made someone happy was the key to life, and never begrudged his grandfather for working instead of spending time with him at home. What he did learn from his grandfather was a fondness for the potions he was constantly drinking, a confusing bias towards lower castes - while he didn't understand what made them different, he found himself hating "less important" bloods once in a while, and the reaction was usually lots of confusion and disgust, especially as it was explained to him at length at school-, an interest in more physical forms of magic, like herbology and potions, and that living life any way a motherfucker knew how was the way to go. He didn't have social skills, but he didn't think he needed them, content to be alone in their cozy home growing his magical plants. This, of course, led to a very confusing reaction to the call to Hogwarts. He didn't understand the letter and, at first, simply tossed it out, but his grandfather saved it after a particularly chance ability to come home early. Shopping was a particularly difficult exercise. Gamzee was still adjusting to this year's potion set (for most of his life had been experimenting with new potions and changing potions when he'd grown a resistance for the old one) and, as they went for a wand, his other personality had surfaced. Noticing this, the grandfather allowed the boy to be chosen by a wand, and then returned Gamzee to the shop several days with the boy under the influence of a new, stronger potion. Much to his dismay, Gamzee was chosen by another wand. Without any other choice, his grandfather quietly explained to the other personality about the differences between the wands, and sent Gamzee to school, none the wiser, the wand hidden in his robes. The first few months of his first year were particularly difficult for poor Gamzee. He'd only managed to make one friend, running into the smaller boy in a hall in the first week and following him around like a sick puppy for quite a while (even so much as to follow him to classes, even if they weren't his classes). Under the influence of a new (and what seemed to be very useful mixture - a sleeping potion watered down just enough to keep him in an "enhanced" state of mind) potion, he was constantly forgetting his schedule or sleeping in on accident. He came off as doofy to the other kids, loping around the halls with half-closed eyes and an almost vacant smile, and made a point to sit with his new friend Karkat at his house table, even if they weren't in the same House. It didn't help his situation at all that he had a tendency to talk about muggle-borns in a demeaning manner, not quite understanding why everyone would get angry until it was finally explained to him at length. Even through all the difficulties, Gamzee managed to scrape together passing grades for his first year, with higher marks in Charms, Herbology and Potions (mostly thanks to Karkat) than his other classes. He was excited about his schoolwork, even if he wasn't the best at doing homework and didn't get the best grades. Gamzee loved being around all the other kids, and didn't even begrudge them for not spending time with him. He didn't care that they thought he was weird - he loved them, simply because watching them all was so fascinating, and he rolled with the times. His grandfather was relieved to find he'd eventually settled into his own groove, and was content to congratulate the boy profusely and then leave him again to his own devices. The second year was even harder. Unfortunately, throughout the entire first year, his other personality was beginning to get restless and upset. He didn't enjoy being forced down so this bumbling idiot of his other half would be able to fumble his way through the world. He began to infiltrate Gamzee's normal life, manifesting through Gamzee having odd scrapes of rage at completely pointless things, losing his temper from time to time, or trash-talking others rather viciously, especially muggle-borns or half-bloods. Someone in his House began stealing his things, and, though he didn't notice at first, he eventually caught on and ended up getting into a violent fight with the guilty party. He ended scuffing up the other student bad enough that his grandfather was called to the school, and it was arranged that Karkat would begin helping Gamzee with his potions. At the same time, Gamzee was beginning to notice the patterns that Karkat was exhibiting - as a werewolf , he constantly looked sick or disappeared around the full moon. Gamzee, much more intuitive than he looked, figured out that Karkat was a werewolf, but he didn't want to scare his friend away. He began to research Animagi endlessly, and began to slowly teach himself how to transform into a bighorn sheep. (Even in his third year, he has still not even come close to mastering the ability; it will be a long time yet before he will be able to fully completely the transformation, but he's determined to do this for his friend.) His second summer has passed with ease, now that he understands to keep himself diligently on his assorted potions, and he's beginning to flourish at Charms and Herbology even amid his other classes falling short on grades here and there. He loves going to school and he is very attached to Karkat, who knows about his other personality and has the ability to keep him calm, and has even found the time to begin exposing him to Muggle lifestyles and things, such as music (like ICP, for example, which is responsible for his very special way of speaking). He's beginning to suspect there's a reason he's on the potions and has two wands, but he can't quite put it together - though, his dreams are starting to get a little too realistic for his tastes, especially and almost exclusively when he's safe at home. Wand Types Gamzee, due to his dual personality, actually has two wands! Gamzee's is 11" tulip, with a unicorn hair core. Tulip is a very feminine wood, and often chooses females or those with a natural caring nature, often considered to have a natural motherly personality. Tulip wands are excellent for shield and protection charms, as well as comforting magic. Unicorn Hair is best for those with pure intentions, and is almost never wielded by someone intending to use their wand for evil purposes. Especially good for love, defense and healing magic. His other personalities is a 13" hawthorn with a gryffon feather core. Hawthorn is one of the three sacred Irish trees (along with Oak and Ash) and its wands have what could be considered a dual personality. They produce strong spells for those to which they belong. Equally effective for Dark magic as it is for good, the possessor of this wand has the potential to wield great power. The duplicity of legend runs deep in the wood of the Hawthorn and therefore it is excellent for protective and defensive magic as well as Charms. Those who possess this wand usually have strong powers of divination and heightened intuition. Hawthorn’s personality is passionate. Element: Fire The gryffon originated in Greece, having the head and front legs of an eagle, but the hind quarters of a lion. Gryffon feathers are used in wands of wizards or witches who posses great strength whether physically, magically or emotionally. These wands are especially good for both offensive and defensive magic. The link to the wand quiz can be found in See Also. Relationships Karkat Vantas Gamzee's absolute bestest friend. He'll do anything for the boy. He knows about Karkat's werewolfyness, having figured it out on his own, and is going through the lengths of teaching himself (poorly) how to become a bighorn sheep. His other personality is possessive of Karkat, purely because he makes Gamzee so happy; it helps that Karkat is unabashedly fond of the TWO of him, as opposed to the ONE. John Egbert Karkat's best friend, and therefore one of Gamzee's. He likes to do silly things with John and learn all about Muggles from him, though he usually ends up getting himself tricked (pranked?) into thinking things like ghosts living in blenders. if he could motherfucking kill him. HE MOTHERFUCKING WOULD. Kanaya Maryam Gamzee's buddy. He likes to talk to her because he knows she's close to Karkat. He'll always listen to anything she has to say and he's pretty fond of her. Together they take care of Karkat, as far as he's concerned. He thinks there's something up with her, his other senses kicking in, but he's not sure what it is, and has the sense not to delve into it. She's spoken full out to his other personality before; it's obvious he'd have no problem with hurting her most grievously. Maka Albarn One of Gamzee's MANY little sisters. He likes to think he's protective of her, and loves to give her all the advice. All of it. Love, life, etc etc. He is always trying to get her out of studying. Eridan Ampora Eridan constantly asks Gamzee for advice, gives him lots of stories and gossip, uses him as a snuggle blanket, pretty much. Xion Tristesse Another of Gamzee's little sisters. He's already planning on trying to get her out of her shell - parties, sleepovers, campfire stories, chillin out and just bein sweet motherfuckerslovers together. He also only ever talks about himself as a motherlover around her, per special request. Tamaki Suou He thinks Tamaki's a beautiful bastard, to put it nicely. Trivia *He has a kitten! A black kitty with white specks throughout her fur. He calls her Katasterismoi, or Kata for short. *gAmZeE's ChArMeD qUiLl MaKeS tHiS wOnDeRfUl QuIrK PoSsIbLe. *when gamzees distressed he just writes on his own without the quill. it means he totally forgoes punctuation and gs like in the words motherfuckin writin stealin somethin etc *when gamzee's lost control. HIS OTHER MOTHERFUCKING SIDE COMES OUT. and he's got. PERFECT. MOTHERFUCKING. DICTION. *His best classes are Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Charms. He's really fucking good at Charms, and takes pride in this fact, as most of his marks in the other classes are abysmal. *Gamzee's player is V! **Her contact info is frozenfoxfirex on AIM and frozenfoxfire on Plurk. See Also *His original application. *His profile @ LJ. *The wand quiz. **This includes the information found above. *V!'s Plurk. **if you add her, please make a note as to who you're playing. thanks!